Pokemon high school
by writer411
Summary: The pokemon gang are now in their second year of high school. What is in store for the on the journey of drama, anger, and romance?
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of a new year

POKEMON HIGHSCHOOL

15 year old Misty was on her way to her best friend's house to walk to school with. It was their 2nd year of high and she was very excited to see all her friends again. As she walked on the dirt road, she sang to herself a little song she composed herself. "out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars and moon," she sang softly to herself as she almost reached her destination

"That's a nice song you're singing, mist," a voice said, startling her.

Misty screamed as she turned around to see the one and only Ash Ketchum.

"ASH! YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!," she screamed as she wacked him across the head with her mallet. (OF DOOM! DX)

"OWWW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU, SHEESH!," he yelled at her back as he rubbed the ever growing bump on his head.

"I'm sorry, but you surprised me!," Misty said, feeling guilty that she hit her friend and "secret crush"

"I guessed i deserved it for scaring you…" he said as he continued to rubbed his head. Misty giggled as he did this. "_he's so cute. it's amazing how we nearly kill each other but manage to still be good friends… i just wish we were more than friend_," she thought as they walked side by side to May's house.

"What was that song anyways?," Ash asked after walking in comfortable silence.

"Just a song I wrote…for someone," she replied, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to form.

"oh, is it someone I know?,"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

hey people! I was very excited when i found out that my story had 31 views and 1 follower! thank you AuaraMaster, so I decided to update faster ok now on to the story

* * *

Ash has now given up on trying to find out who the song Misty was singing after getting hit by her mallet, once again. Now, they were walking in complete silence as they walked to May's house. Her house was in the distance as Misty broke out into a run and Ash trailing slowly behind her.

Once they reached her house, Ash was getting ready to knock when Misty asked him what he was doing.

"knocking on the door…," he said as he tried to knock on the door, until Misty interrupted him. "You do know we can just walk in the house…," and with that she turned the knob and opened the door, much to the shock of a certain Pokemon trainer. "um, ok, that sure isn't dangerous or anything," he said as he walked behind Misty into the house.

"MAY! GET YOUR BUTT OFF OF THE BED! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED!" Misty yelled as she went up a staircase that most likely led to May's room.

After 25 minutes of trying to get May up, and another 20 of May getting herself ready. The trio were soon off to Pokehigh (how original..lol). On their way, they met brock and Drew and they were soon on their way to the school.

"So are you guys excited about the new year?," Ash asked as he looked over the roster. Once everyone was done looking at the roster, they went to the cafeteria until they had to go to homeroom. "FOOD!," exclaimed Ash as he went to get some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Everyone sweat dropped at the teen.

"Ash, are you sure you got enough on that plate?," misty asked sarcastically as she eyed the mountain of food piled on his plate. Ash took a seat next to her as he said "This isn't all for me!" and passed a plate to her, "it's for everyone!", he explained as he continued to give everyone the food he bought. "That was very sweet of you, Ash." Misty complimented as she got a fork and took a small bite of the eggs. Ash blushed as he scratched his neck and said," it was nothing.."

"So what class do you guys have?," May said saving Ash and Misty from the upcoming jokes that Brock and Drew were sure to say.

"I got Geometry, Literature, Choir, P.E , Chemistry and Home ec," Misty replied

"I got Geomtry, Literature, P.E, Home ec, and Choir! That sucks, why does my last class have to be choir? I can't even sing!," Ash answered as he banged his head on the table. Brock has all A.P classes and Drew has the same schedule as Ash and May has the same schedule as Misty.

"So, who wants to come over my house to hang out?," Drew asked as he flipped his hair. May simply rolled her eyes as she said "As long as you don't do that!" "Fine, i won't…," Drew mumbled.

"Sorry, i have work afterschool, " Brock said

"We'll go!," Ash and Misty said in unison.

"That's ok, brock and ok so it's May, Ash, Misty and me," Drew said. "So, see you all at 7:00."

"OK!," and with that, they were off to their classes.

*IN CLASS*

"Are you excited to hang out with the guys?," May asked as Misty and her took their seats next to each other.

"Yeah, been a while since we actually hung out with them," Misty said as she took out her notebook.

"Yeah, so do you still like ash?," May asked

The question made her blush bright red as she stuttered her answer

"yeah…"

"You should tell him you know."

"He's too dense, stubborn, egotistical, reckless, sweet,caring, understanding…"

"girl, you got it bad!" May said with a giggle.

"She's got what bad?," Ash asked as he took a seat in front of Misty. Misty blushed so hard, she matched her hair.

"Oh, nothing…" The two girls said as they exchanged a knowing look.

"yo! people I associate with," Drew said as he sat in front of May.

Soon, school ended and it was time to go to Drew's house.

"So, what do yo guys want to do?," Ash asked as they all settled into the living room. "How about a movie?," May asked as she took a few movies from a shelf nearby. "Ok!," everyone else agreed as they all settled into the couch as May popped the movie in.

* * *

Well… things are going slow, but then again, this is a different type of writing i've been doing. So yeah, if it is going kinda slow, i don't blame you. but review! thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I am back with a new chapter of PHS.** a**nd before I go on i just want to say, yes, in a way it will be like other high school fics but with a few twists. So just be patient if you find my story redundant. It will take some time to get this story going. So please BE Patient! Thank you!**

* * *

The movie the gang have decided to watch was TED. All of them were laughing at the dirty and inappropriate banter that it has (A/N: I have never watched Ted so i can't really go into much details so yeah.) May has fallen asleep on Drew's shoulder and he was resting on her head. That just left Ash and Misty awake watching the movie.

***Misty's POV***

Ash and I were the only ones awake watching the movie. Ash…Ugh! Why did i have to fall for him? He's idiotic, stubborn, childish…sweet, kind, courageous and brave. (Sigh) i got it bad. I've always had a crush on him since we were kids. I laughed, thinking of all the things we would get into because of Ash's antics. Some of those times were the best moments of my life. Some, not so much. One of those times being Ash almost being stuck as a statue.

I was so devastated when he tried to stop the battle, between mew and mewtwo. Poor pikachu, too. He almost cried for his trainer. It was so heartbreaking. Yeah, you're probably thinking i act so tough, only to be a sofite on the inside. Well, i'm not at all that cruel! I care for my friends and pokemon.

And, another thing! I am not a complete tomboy! I like wearing skirt, i like talking about boys! I like almost anything another girl would like! Except makeup… I absolutely despised makeup! So yeah, i am not what everybody thinks I am.

"Misty?" Ash asked as he tried to get my attention.

"Huh?," i asked. I mentally slapped myself for sounding stupid…and in front of Ash. I turn to see Ash just a few inches in front of me. I can feel his breath on my cheek. I blushed at the realization of being so close to him. I could see worry in his warm, brown eyes.

"Are you okay?," he asked me, seemingly not disturbed of the distant between us.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just thinking of all the mischief you got us into.," i said with a playful smirk. He faked a hurt look.

"Gasp, i'm hurt by your words!," he said as he put a fake-hurt expression on his face as he clutched his shirt to make it seem as if he was having a heart attack. I couldn't help but smile at his acting. "Grow up!," i said, giggling. He smirked as he sat up. He looked over at Drew and May. "How long do you think it will take before they get together?," he asked as he cocked his head to the side. I simply shrugged as i also look at them. They may not like to admit it, but they look cute together.

"I hope it's soon though. They are always denying their feeling for each other.," I said as he nodded.

"Hey, Misty?," he asked me as he suddenly looks at me uncomfortably.

"Yeah?," i asked, wondering what was wrong. he never acts like this even when he is nervous.

"Can i ask you something?," he asked

"Anything, Ash. you know you can tell me anything." I mentally cringed as I said this. it was too cliche for my liking. But oh well, it's all said and done.

"What do you do if you want to ask someone out,?" he said hesitantly.

My heart crushed at what he said. wait, there i go being cliche again… Why though? Why is he telling me this? I don't want to hear about the girl he has a crush on! I need to get out of here…but i can't, if i truly liked him, i would try and help him…no matter how much it kills me.

"Well, i don't really know." I started, "I guess you find the right time and the right place to do it."

"Thanks, Misty, it might not have been much but it gave me an idea." he beamed at me. It killed me to see him so happy about another girl.

"Who is this girl anyway?", i asked innocently as possible.

"Well…"

_**Ok, so i think this a good place to stop on this chapter. Anyways, who could Ash be crushing on? Well, I decided that i'm gonna let you guys decide! Just review with the girl that you would like Ash to like. I already have some ideas on who i want the girl to be, so i'm going to put a few options on a poll so you guys can vote! BUT, remember, this is going to end POKESHIPPING. So, i decided to let my readers decide who Ash should go out with first to get the story going. Oh, and by the way, i'm not going to put Brock in this story as much as, i just can't find a place for him in the story so far. thank you! R&R **_


End file.
